The present invention relates to visual analytics, and more specifically, to image-based risk estimation.
Around the world, personal and commercial vehicles represent both convenience and efficiency. The vehicles and the vast system of roadways that facilitate their use have resulted in increased access not only in travel but in the delivery of goods and services. In addition to the increased convenience, traffic on roadways and highways is also associated with increased hazards and costs. The greater the number of drivers who take advantage of the conveniences of driving themselves or their goods over long distances, the greater the chances of accidents and damage to roads. Certain types of drivers or vehicles may increase the risks to safety or road conditions. For example, vehicle weight may contribute to both safety and road maintenance issues. Vehicles over a certain weight may negatively affect the design life expectancy of roads and bridges and even cause bridge collapse in extreme cases, for example. As a result, vehicles (e.g., large commercial trucks) may be required to have their weight inspected at weigh stations along the highways to ensure that a maximum weight is not exceeded (the vehicle is not overweight).